If Vader and Sidious Died in Episode 6
by JJ Prince
Summary: What if Vader and Sidious both died in battle, and Luke went a little... dark? Rated K-plus, Keywords: Vader, Sidious, Luke, Death Star, Lightsaber.
1. The Downfall of Luke Skywalker

The Downfall of Luke Skywalker

A hooded figure sat on a throne, his white, withered hands resting on the sides. A noise made him look up, making his yellow-red eyes flash. He stared at the door across from him, and the large door slid open, with a robotic man and a young man entering.

The robotic man had a breathing pace that brought fear and silence everywhere he went. His black domed helmet shined in the dim space lights, and the buttons on his chest beeped and glowed red and yellow.

"Master Sidious… I have brought the Jedi."

"Excellent, Lord Vader. Bring the young Skywalker to me, and give me his weapon."

"As you wish…"

Vader came up to Sidious, and handed him the lightsaber, bringing Luke along with his other hand. Luke Skywalker wore a black robe of sorts, and had dirty blonde hair. His eyes had a certain "look" about them, like he had some unexplainable bravery and presence.

"Ahhh, Skywalker…" Sidious said in his cackling voice. "I have been waiting for you for a long time…"

Luke was calm yet strong. "Spare the introductions, Sidious. What do you want with me?"

"Heheh, I have quite a better question; what do _you_ want with _me_?"

Luke was confused at this. What could Sidious mean? "I don't understand."

"I believe you understand exactly what I am saying." He paused. "I wish for you to become my apprentice, young one."

Luke rejected the thought almost instinctively. "No!" he forced the lightsaber to him, and out of Sidious' hands. The blade shot out, green and glowing. Vader tried to stop him, but Sidious pushed him back.

"Ah, I can feel your anger… strike me down if you wish. I am defenseless."

"No. That's not the Jedi way."

"The Jedi have been all exterminated. The only one remaining is you. And soon you will no longer remain."

"You go from offering apprenticeship to wanting me to kill you? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Oh, no, dear Luke. You aren't stupid. You are _filled_ with anger. And anger drives even the strongest and smartest to utter stupidity."

"I won't let you bring me down like my father."

"Your father? He is _dead._ Obi-Wan told you that himself. Only Vader remains, and soon only Darth Kalo will remain; you."

"I won't let that happen."

"Then you have no right to live. Vader, destroy him." Darth Vader paused, and then activated his crimson blade.

Luke turned to Vader, and turned off his lightsaber. "I won't fight you, father."

Vader's lightsaber shut off, and clattered to the floor. "My… son…" he came to Luke, and they embraced.

"This isn't meant to be a family reunion!" Sidious yelled. He shot lightning from his fingertips, shocking Vader to the ground. "You betrayed me, Vader."

Anakin smiled beneath his mask. "Vader is dead." He said. He stood up, and punched Sidious straight in the face. Sidious stumbled back, and fell to the floor.

"You see him, Luke? Your father is just as dark as Vader. Destroy them both!"

Luke rolled his eyes. He came by his father, and drew his lightsaber again, ready to make the final blow on Sidious. Sidious suddenly began to cackle, and he threw a dagger-saber straight through Vader's heart. Vader fell to the ground, and his long labored breathing was silenced.

"No. No! Noooooooooo!" Luke hit Sidious down the shoulder, and sliced off his arm. Sidious yelled out, and then flew at Luke, activating Vader's lightsaber in his hand.

Luke and Sidious hit each other over and over again, and Sidious somehow held up after losing his arm. Luke's eyes were turning red, and he hit more and more ferociously on Sidious' blade. Sidious began to talk, "Luke, I killed your father, didn't I? Doesn't that make you angry? Anger is the path to the dark side, Luke. You are joining me by fighting me." Sidious smiled darkly.

"NO!" Luke hit on Sidious. "I am not" *hit* "joining" *hit* "you!" *hit*. Vader's lightsaber shattered in Sidious' hands, and Sidious dropped to the ground, on his knees; beaten.

"You have won, Skywalker. I am defenseless."

"And that's the perfect time to strike." Especially since Luke's defenseless father was just struck. Luke stabbed Sidious through the chest, and then kicked him after he took the blade out.

"Your journey… towards the dark side… is complete…" Sidious made no noise any longer. Luke dropped his lightsaber, which, strangely, shattered upon hitting the ground. Luke walked away from Sidious and over to Vader, and pulled Vader's mask off.

He cradled it in his hands, and then crushed it to shards. "I just need to let go… too much has happened today." Luke threw the shards down, and walked over to the window, watching the rebel fleet attacking the Death Star. He had spent too much time fighting, and now the whole station was about to blow.

Luke forced inward as many pieces and materials he could, as the world around him shattered and burned. As he closed his cocoon, he blacked out, and heard Sidious' ghastly voice, whispering to him, " _Darth Kalo_ …"


	2. Drifting Debris

Lando piloted the falcon, turned on several switches, and then sped up and away from the Death Star, as it shattered into thousands of shards. Nien Nunb, who sat next to him, began to jabber in his native tongue, and Lando let out a whoop now that the Death Star was gone.

Lando turned the wheel around once they were far enough away, and stared into the debris. A hunk of hardware, a capsule of sorts, floated out in space. Lando's eyes were fixed on this mysterious chunk of metal, and he slowly pressed forward with the wheel.

Soon the ship came alongside the cylinder, and they pulled it in, bringing it up the stairs of the ship and into the hall behind the cockpit. Lando noticed the ship was drifting, meaning autopilot had a malfunction. He rushed to the wheel and started steering it to Endor.

Nien Nunb grabbed a blowtorch and a few other tools and started to tinker with the metal circuitry and wires. He cut a certain piece of the metal, and suddenly the capsule broke apart. Nien flapped his lips, calling for Lando. Lando came in, having fixed the autopilot.

"What's going on?"

"Eh bla ble ble." Nunb said.

"Luke?" Lando leaned in towards the unconscious body on the floor. Luke sat up, and opened his eyes, which were a bloodshot orange-yellow.

" _Kalo…_ " Luke said, shaking a little. He stood up, and blinked several times, as his eyes went back to normal. He leaned on the wall, breathing heavily.

"Luke, are you okay?" Lando asked, concerned.

"I- I'm fine. What's your name again?'

"Lando. How could you forget?"

"Must be tired. Let me go lay down."

"Okay. Get some rest. We'll be at Endor shortly." Lando bit his lip. This worried him, bad.

Luke wandered to a bed, sat down on it, and began to mumble. "Darth Kalo, Luke, Lando, what are all these names? Just titles? Who am I anymore?" Luke placed his head in his hands. "I can't remember anything at all… only bits and pieces _. What does it all mean?_ " Luke eyes flashed between colors. His memory was splotchy, his anger was running through his veins.

Luke brought parts of the capsule over to his bedside, and began to tinker with them. He found the green lightsaber he had once wielded, and he took t apart. Inside of it, he tweaked with the green crystal over and over, finally breaking it in half. Oddly enough, it split into a blue half and yellow half.

Luke inserted the yellow half back into the saber, and force pushed the blue half away. One everything was put back together, the blade was ignited. Bright yellow, just like Luke's shifting eyes. "The blade of Kalo." Luke said, swinging it around him.


End file.
